


The Ring

by midnightkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, just bokuaka being the cutie they are, kuroo is a Good Friend, lots of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkei/pseuds/midnightkei
Summary: On their 7th year anniversary, Bokuto thought that it was the perfect time to ask Akaashi the question but not when the ring suddenly went missing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love BokuAka so much and i just can't help to think about them all the time so i wrote this. Im still new on writing but hopefully you guys can enjoy my not so good stories :D

Five days left before their 7th anniversary. Almost 7 years ago he was just admiring how beautiful the raven is. Almost 7 years ago he was just dreaming to be with him. Almost 7 years had passed when he asked Akaashi to be his boyfriend. It’s been 7 years since Bokuto became the ace of japan and Akaashi as one of the most well know journalist in the country. Now that they’re together for almost 7 years and they’ve saved up, Bokuto thinks that it’s time to ask a new question to his beloved Keiji.

“Bye Keiji! Im off with Kuroo!” Bokuto said slipping his shoes on in front of the doorway where Kuroo was waiting for him. The white- and black-haired man asked the bedhead to accompany him on his “adventure” which basically means the two of them going to the store where he needed to pick something up. Kuroo being the good friend he is, decided to come with him.

“Will you be home for dinner?” Akaashi tore his eyes away from the book he was reading and looked at the two men on their doorway, Bokuto still not finished fixing his shoes.

“Of course! You know I’d never miss dinner with you, Kaashi!” Keiji smiled at what Bokuto said. It is true, even though they’re both busy, Bokuto never threw away the chance to have dinner with him when they have the opportunity to do so.

“Okay, let’s go now. Im not here to watch you guys get all lovey-dovey.” Kuroo said and pulled Bokuto out of their apartment.

“Wait, I didn’t get to say I love you to Keiji! KAASHI, I LOVE YOUU---” Akaashi just giggled when he heard his boyfriend shouting through the hallway, the last words feinting as Kuroo continues to drag him out.

* * *

“You really are rich; the ring looks expensive as hell” Kuroo said eyeing the ring from Bokuto’s hands. They just walked out from the store where they picked up the ring that Bokuto chose for his beloved to Keiji.

“Right? Im the best boyfriend!” Bokuto hooted still mesmerized by the silver loop sitting inside the beige velvet box. The ring was a simple silver band with a green emerald sitting on the center of it. He chose the ring as it reminded him of the raven. It was very sophisticated and beautiful, the emerald on the center reminded him of Akaashi’s eyes that he’d always drown into.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Bokuto asked nervously. Thoughts suddenly clouded his mind. What if Keiji doesn’t like the ring? What if he gets rejected? Even worse—what if Keiji doesn’t want to mary him? Kuroo knew his best friend was overthinking, it’s obvious when Bokuto was fidgeting with the ring so much.

“Im sure he’ll love it. I know what you’re thinking. He’s not going to reject you and he’d love to marry you. You won’t last seven years if he didn’t. That guy is head over heels for you, you know?” Kuroo assured him and with that Bokuto was pulled out from his negative thoughts, a huge smile appearing on the owl’s face.

“You’re right! We’re going to get married and live happily after!” Bokuto can’t help but to feel giddy at the thought of him going home to his husband, Keiji, making his favorite food for dinner, after a long day from work.

“I better be your best man” Kuroo nudged Bokuto

“Of course, Kuroo bro!” Bokuto beamed at him

“Good, because im going to steal that ring if im not your best man” Bokuto gasped at his best bud’s joke, he puts the box on the pocket of his hoodie and dashed away from Kuroo and to the car.

“Hey! Wait for me, you dumb owl” Kuroo also running, trying to catch up to his friend.

* * *

“Are you sure you didn’t steal it?” Bokuto asked through his phone, worry spread acrossed his voice. He is now at their kitchen, leaning against a counter with his back faced to the kitchen’s doorway.

“You know I would never” Kuroo answered not being offended by Bokuto’s question.

“Well, you did joke about stealing it” Bokuto is now pouting. Five days has passed since he bought the ring, meaning it’s their anniversary today.

“It was a joke, nitwit. I’ve never been to your house since the day we picked it up” Kuroo said face palming at the other side. Today marks their 7 years together and it’s also the day when Bokuto was supposed to ask Keiji. Unfortunately, the ring was missing and the last time he saw it was five days ago, when he picked it up. He forgot where he placed it when he got home to Akaashi.

“What should I do? How do I ask him when the ring’s missing?” Bokuto whined, hair deflated like a sad puppy. Kuroo was about to answer the white-haired man when a voice spoke out,

“What’s missing?” Keiji asked popping out of the doorway of their kitchen. Bokuto stiffened when he heard the raven. He immediately made excuses out of his mind and before he can contemplate whether it was going to make sense or not, it already slipped out.

“T-the cat! The cat is missing!” Bokuto blurted out earning a muffled chuckle from the other line on his phone.

“Koutaro, we don’t have a cat” Akaashi deadpanned, removing his coat, letting it fall on the floor. They were supposed to be spending their anniversary in a fancy restaurant as what Bokuto had planned but Keiji got a call from work, so they decided to just eat dinner at home. At first, Bokuto didn’t liked the idea as it was too simple but Akaashi insisted saying, “It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re the one im celebrating with, It’s more than enough,”

Bokuto cooked Akaashi’s favorite meal, got them some wine and prepared the table. He went to get the ring and hide it in his pocket except he can’t find it and forgot where he placed it. He then dialled Kuroo’s number to ask for help but ended up being in this situation.

“I-I know! That’s why it’s missing because we don’t have it!” Koutaro mumbles out hoping Akaashi buys it. Akaashi just stared at him and averted his attention to the hyena like laugh coming from Bokuto’s phone.

Akaashi walked over to where Bokuto was and the older man immediately bid bye to Kuroo and turned his phone off. Akaashi knew something was wrong base on how Bokuto was so fidgety but he didn’t want to pry as Bokuto dodged his question earlier.

“Let’s eat?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto just aggressively nods. He just smiled at the child-like action of his boyfriend and sat down across from Koutaro. Fortunately, their dinner went well given that Koutaro was still sulking about the ring. Eventually, they finished eating and cleaned up. Keiji noticed that Bokuto was talking less than usual. He dragged Bokuto on their living room and made him sat down on their couch.

“Koutaro, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked also sitting down, faced to Bokuto and searching for his eyes. The older boy’s gaze was glued on the floor still sad that the day didn’t went as he planned to.

“Hey, look at me. Tell me what’s bothering you” The raven asked softly, his hand reaching for the man in front of him, other hand going to his boyfriend’s cheeks gently caressing it. Just then, Bokuto bursted out crying that sent worry all over Keiji’s body, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. Im here, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay.” Keiji was comforting him with his hands gliding up and down on Bokuto’s back to calm him down. After a while, Bokuto stopped crying and slipped away from their hug.

“Better now?” The raven-haired asked worry still evident on his voice and the white-haired just nods, now meeting his gaze.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Akaashi asked still holding Bokuto’s hands, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the other’s palms.

“Today didn’t go as planned, I didn’t get to take you out on a fancy restaurant to celebrate our anniversary” Bokuto said while pouting and it was the most adorable sight for Keiji.

“I would choose your cooking over any restaurant, Koutaro” Akaashi assuring him. He didn’t mind where they would be for this day, all that matters to him is that he’s with Bokuto.

“A-and there’s something else” Bokuto stuttered

“What is it?” Akaashi cocked his head to the side waiting for Bokuto’s answer

“I was going to propose to you today but the ring went missing because I forgot where I placed it and I just feel horrible because this day was supposed to be perfect but it turned out to be a disaster” Bokuto said in one breathing, Luckily, Keiji was able to comprehend what the older have said and smiled at how honest and open Bokuto is.

“Eh? You’re not surprised that im going to propose to you?” Bokuto asked in confusion when Keji just smiled at him. Of course, he was surprised but the realizations came into him first. ‘That’s what the ring I found from Bokuto’s hoodie while doing the laundry is for’. He was about to give it back to Bokuto after but he forgot all about it as he was occupied with work.

He then reached for his pocket to get a box out. “Is this what you’re looking for?” Bokuto with eyes wide and mouth hung open, stared at the box in Keiji’s hands.

“Why do you have it?!” Bokuto asked taking the box away from Keiji.

“I found it in the pocket of your hoodie when I was doing the laundry, I was about to give it back to you but then I got busy and forgot about it” Akaashi answered

“Tsk tsk, you ruined your own surprise Keiji” Bokuto said with arms crossed on his chest and pouting. The raven let out a laugh because of their scenario.

“So, are you still going to ask me?” Akaashi said, one eyebrow raised at the man in front of him

“Oh yeah! Stand up, Kaashi!” Bokuto instructed him and he stood up like what he was told to do so. He could tell that Bokuto was still nervous as the white haired avoided his eyes and looked down on the floor.

After a minute, he finally met those beautiful, golden orbs. He was sure he’d drown into those eyes when Bokuto spoke

“Keiji, the moment I first saw you, i thought that you were absolutely beautiful. When I asked you out and said yes, I thought I was the luckiest man on earth. I know I can be too much sometimes, but you never complained. I know I can be hard to deal with, but you never left. I know I can be a lot to handle but you never made me feel less loved. So, thank you for dealing with me and loving me, nonetheless. I can’t really see myself marrying anyone except for you, I would love to grow old with you and give you back the love you made me feel” Bokuto stopped to catch his breath and knelt down on one knee. “If you let me, can I spend the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me, Keiji?” Bokuto asked holding out the box with the ring in front of Keiji. And the younger one can’t help to cry, he already knew Bokuto was going to propose but still Bokuto’s words tugged strings in his heart that made tears come out of his eyes.

“Heyyy, why is my Keiji crying? You already knew about this” Bokuto stood up from kneeling down and pulled Keiji into a tight embrace.

“I know, it’s just that you were so cheesy I can’t help to cry” Akaashi teased burying his face into Bokuto’s chest.

“Love makes you do cheesy things, y’know?” Bokuto chuckled at his lover’s statement. They broke the hug and Bokuto’s hands slid down on Akaashi’s side, not wanting to let him go.

“So…will you answer me? Im still nervous about what your answ---- He was cut off when Akaashi’s lips met his. In that moment, Bokuto’s mind shut down like how it always would when they’d kiss. He cupped the younger one’s face bringing it closer to his and deepening the kiss.

“Yes” Akaashi said as they broke apart after the kiss. Bokuto threw his fist in the air and hooted as if he won the lottery or something. After that he looked at Keiji once more and crashed his lips onto the raven. ‘This day can’t get any better’ Bokuto thought to himself.


End file.
